challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Boombox
Boombox is a female contestant in Object Overload and it's reboot. She is the leader of Team Tune. Character Bio Boombox is a gray-and-purple boombox and the captain of Team Tune. She is a pretty positive and level-headed character. Boombox does show that she can be brave. An example of this is the first episode of both the original series and the reboot, as she done the same action: while Toothy was saying that he was the "most athletic" and that he'd obviously win, Boombox kicks a dodgeball in front of her, which hits Toothy in the face before he finishes his speech. However, Boombox has a rivalry with Clock. An example of this was in In Deeper Waters. During the episode, Crayon, being the tall Team Time member, switched the sign without Team Time noticing. This caused Team Tune to go to the wrong direction, and lose Kite and Toaster. However, Boombox eventually learns that, since the sign (after being switched by Crayon) said that the waterfall was on the left and it is actually on the right, Team Time switched the sign. Personality Boombox is a pretty positive and level-headed character. She usually tells her team to stay positive when they lose, and follows her teams plans if they are good enough. She also can show some bravery. Coverage Object Overload The End of the Beginning Boombox was first talking to Clock because she wanted to help build the new recovery center, which later got replaced with the Doorway of Life. Then when she met Gamey, she asked him if he wanted to be his friend. In the first challenge, Boombox got to be one of the two team leaders by knocking off the last character with a dodgeball, which was Toothy. A Shocking Addition Boombox was talking to Toothy about how she hit him with a dodgeball. When Gamey told him and Clock to come over to grab their immunity ticket. After Gamey told them the challenge, Boombox started to choose the team members that she wanted. When she choose three members at the same time onto the team, Clock told him that she is only allowed to choose one member at a time. But she defended herself by saying that they're no rules, so Clock also chooses three members too. Object Overload Reboot Rostrum Rampage Boombox did not have that much screen-time in this episode. She is first seen walking until finding a button on the ground, which she presses. A hole from the ground opens and a pie from the hole appears, which gets thrown at her. Later in the episode, Boombox gets hit softly (but not enough to hit her off) by a dodgeball. While Toothy was speaking, she kicks the dodgeball and it aims for Toothy, knocking him off mid-sentence. Trivia *Boombox is the only Team Tune contestant to have purple on her, and Casey is the only one on Team Time. *Boombox is like Shocking Light Bulb from Inanimate Shopsanity, for example, they are both a little crazy and not very good leaders. *There is a contestant also called Boombox on Brawl of The Objects, though their personalities and appearances are different. *In Lost and Found, Clock called Boombox a backstabber when he said: "Who does that backstabber think he is?" This may imply that Clock and Boombox were friends at one point, then Boombox betraying Clock. If this is canon, it would possibly be similar to how Lighter betrayed Tissue. Category:Object Overload Characters